A Rose (For Her Grave)
"A Rose (For Her Grave)" is the 15th track of the album Love. Lyrics 1 Your wedding day outside the church You'll find me right beside the curve Kicking stones and thinking of How I'm the one you're suppose to love Then a man pulls up and whistles As he hands over the pistol Now I'm stepping through the aisle Pointing this modern sword to your smile The sword is in my hands, it's over your head I strike down a sweet good night, you used to be the friend of me Now you became an enemy, now everybody's letting me know You're not worth the pain, this rose is for your grave He standing in this tux, with his plans to destruct This man is scared enough, with the his hands covered in blood Cause he killed you now, he failed you out His gun's raised up, you can feel the sound I'm ready for whatever, I'm even ready for war But if you want to get together, we can settle the score Why is it that your laughter is always the greatest force Is like momma and daddy would begin to play the stone I refuse to be the last one to take your fall My innocent reactions are all based on Not just an exquisite passion, touching Fucking, with a little bit of action If you think I'm going to need your smile You better think again, baby breathe it out A walking, talking contradiction The life was real but the gun was fiction Chorus This time it's over, the days get colder I seen it coming, I seen you running To be this lonely, is it the only thing That I can't take, it's what I can't make I hear your laughter, my heart beats faster You are far from an angel I'll close the casket, you'll hear me gasping Finally breathing, now that you're leaving 2 If I get laid on, I'm telling you this set off I'll be cutting your head off, the machete's in the trunk I don't think you realize the protection that I need To see it in your eyes to bite my neck 'til I bleed Put you for the vampire killing like a landslide But you can't hide It's not rational, I have to go Who would end their lives with somebody like you You put so many lies and you never admit it, so I can end your life and never regret it You might possibly be stopping me from winning the big love lottery But obviously you've gotta be feeling trapped and not as free Cause Romeo has fled the scene Chorus This time it's over, the days get colder I seen it coming, I seen you running To be this lonely, is it the only thing That I can't take, it's what I can't make I hear your laughter, my heart beats faster You are far from an angel I'll close the casket, you'll hear me gasping Finally breathing, now that you're leaving 3 Wish I born in one of these, move to California So that we can quarantine those who like to follow Come on girls let's show the world what I'm made of Throw at me your favorite stone You won't get back from who you take from You won't get back from who you take from Don't worry guys Life has it's thorn My blood pours out your speakers My blood pours out your speakers My blood pours out your speakers My blood pours out your... The bullet won't hurt if you cooperate I don't know how it's worse, don't complicate I think the gun's broken so I stop and wait You've got the hate and I've got mistakes Merciless queen will you marry me Evil love goddess can you bury me Into the spirits that will lay me forever Into the spirits that will lay me forever Chorus This time it's over, the days get colder I seen it coming, I seen you running To be this lonely, is it the only thing That I can't take, it's what I can't make I hear your laughter, my heart beats faster You are far from an angel I'll close the casket, you'll hear me gasping Finally breathing, now that you're leaving Outro Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh I can't love no more Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh I can't love no more Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh I can't love no more Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh I can't love no more